De paradojas, complejos y dilemas
by akari.tsukiyo
Summary: Diferentes momentos de tu vida, pueden ser interpretados de infinitas maneras. Qué pudiste hacer o ser. Con quién y cómo. La vida está llena de paradojas, conocerás gente con muchos complejos, y te enfrentarás a diversos dilemas. Sobre todo cuando eres un genio y te enamoras de un maldito enano, que por cierto, también es un genio.
1. Paradoja: El gato de Schrödinger (I)

**Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, es obra de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.  
Advertencias: Palabras malsonantes, posible OoC (espero que no)**

* * *

La paradoja del gato de Schrödinger.

_El gato está encerrado en una caja, junto con él, un mecanismo que tiene un 50% de probabilidad de activarse._

_Sí se activa, el dispositivo libera un gas venenoso, y el gato muere._

_Sí, por el contrario, el mecanismo permanece inalterado, el gato vive._

_Pero mientras no abramos la caja, el gato estará vivo y muerto. Puesto que como espectadores, no hemos entrado en la dinámica del experimento._

_Y no sabemos el resultado del mismo._

_¿El gato estará vivo o muerto una vez que abras la caja?_

_Más importante aún, ¿te atreverías a abrirla y resolver la duda?_

_¿Lo harías?_

* * *

Pequeños bullicios llenaban la sala común de Wammy's house, era la hora libre y casi la mayoría de los niños estaban allí. Algunos jugaban con los diversos muñecos y figuras de los que disponía el orfanato, otros estaban enfrascados en conversaciones pueriles y unos pocos niños, como Linda, dibujaban el majestuoso paisaje inglés que se lograba ver por el gran ventanal de la estancia. La nieve se había dejado caer la noche anterior, y el blanco predominaba en los árboles y en la amplia pradera que llegaba más allá del horizonte.

Pero a pesar de eso, el frío invierno quedaba al margen de la habitación, gracias a la gran chimenea de ladrillos que ocupaba gran parte de la pared apuesta a la entrada del salón.

Un imponente y pulcro edificio color marfil, ocupaba una de las esquinas más alejadas del gentío infantil. Uno tras otro los dados eran colocados con minuciosa exactitud y paciencia por un niño de cabellos blancos. El número uno de todo Wammy's house y el primero en la línea de sucesión de L, el mejor detective del mundo. Ese era Near.

En la otra esquina de la habitación, sentado en el alféizar del ventanal, se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio. Su mirada azulina se encontraba perdida más allá de las colinas y en su boca moría el último pedazo del primer chocolate del día. Ayer había sido el último examen del año y se sentía ansioso. Sentía que ésta vez superaría al chico del pijama blanco. Había estudiado con semanas de anticipación, leyendo toneladas de libros y quedándose hasta altas horas de la madrugada con sus apuntes en el regazo. Miró al chico albino de reojo y sonriendo ladinamente, pensó que ya lo había superado. La débil luz que entraba por la ventana golpeaba levemente el cabello nevado del pequeño genio, dándole un toque angelical. Mello dejó de sonreír y chasqueó la lengua. Por muy angelical que el niñato se viese, él sabía que Near era retorcido hasta la médula. Él era la viva imagen del refrán "No juzgues al libro por su portada". Encogió una de sus rodillas hasta su pecho y apoyó su brazo izquierdo en ella. Le echó una última ojeada a su autoproclamado enemigo y dejó que su mirada se volviera a perder en las altas colinas nevadas.

— ¡Entregaron los resultados, están en la pizarra de anuncios! —gritó un niño, sacando a todos los demás de las actividades que realizaban. Mello no recordaba su nombre, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho en ese momento. De un salto salió de su cómodo asiento y se apresuró en conjunto con los demás niños de la sala al pasillo donde se encontraban los resultados.

Near, levantó su vista levemente para ver pasar a Mello en frente de él y luego volvió a concentrarse en su edificio, que a estas alturas ocupaba un gran espacio de la habitación. Él sabía que después de los exámenes, Mello bajaba considerablemente cualquier acto en su contra. El albino suponía que se trataba de la ansiedad por los resultados, estaba sesenta por ciento seguro de aquello. Así que aprovechaba esos días sin el torbellino destructivo que era el rubio y construía magníficas construcciones que duraban un poco más que las que eran hechas en tiempos de guerra.

Le faltaba una sola columna para terminar, pero los dados se le habían acabado. Miró el estante que estaba al fondo de la gran sala común y en uno de cajones más altos, pudo divisar una caja con más cuadrados blancos. Se levantó con pereza del lugar donde había estado sentado al menos las últimas 3 horas y sintió un pinchazo en los músculos de sus piernas y en la parte baja de la espalda pero ignoró el dolor y se dirigió lentamente al mueble color caoba. Se puso de puntillas y alzó los brazos, en un vano empeño de alcanzar la dichosa caja, y con un brusco movimiento la tocó, haciendo que ésta se sumergiera más en el estante, bajó sus adoloridos brazos y se arregló la parte superior de su pijama que se había corrido por uno de sus hombros. Se llevó uno de sus dedos a su cabello blanco y rizó su mechón preferido, necesitaría un banquillo. Uno alto. Uno _muy_ alto.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a buscar el banquillo que había visto en la sala continua, cuando sintió una mirada penetrante. Dirigió sus ojos grises a las cuchillas azules que lo miraban con odio, el tiempo de tregua había terminado.

* * *

Mello había llegado de los primeros a la pequeña pizarra de anuncios, y no le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta del resultado. No lo había conseguido. Otra vez había perdido ante Near. Por unas pequeñas centésimas de diferencia, pero había sido relegado al segundo lugar, de nuevo. Sintió un peso bastante conocido en su pecho, la decepción se hacía presente en su interior, dando paso después a la ira; maldito mocoso, lo odiaba. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y emprendió raudo camino a la sala común. Los demás niños ya sabían lo que vendría ahora, así que no interrumpieron el recorrido de un iracundo Mello, el cual pronto llegó a la sala, ahora vacía. Exceptuando por el niño frente al mueble en el cual se encontraban los juguetes. El rubio dio un paso, dispuesto a despotricar en contra del albino, cuando lo vio empinarse para alcanzar la caja que se encontraba en lo más alto, fuera del alcance de alguien con la estatura de su enemigo.

Sonrió con sorna, el más listillo de un orfanato para niños superdotados, no podía alcanzar una mísera caja de juguetes. Tendría que recordarlo para después molestarle con ello. Oh, esperaba que alcanzara la caja y se diera vuelta en su estúpida cabeza blanca. No arreglaría la mierda que había sido su día, pero lo mejoraría, _muchísimo. _

Avanzó, preparado para mofarse de su situación, cuando el albino bajó sus brazos y parte del gran pijama blanco que usaba se corrió por su hombro, dejando la piel nívea al descubierto. Mello sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, esa maldita sensación que siempre aparecía en la boca de su estómago, cada vez que veía más piel de su enemigo. Ya fuese cuando lo sujetaba por el cuello y el aparatoso mameluco estúpido que usaba, se le subía dejando ver parte de su estómago o cuando después de haber jugado en el piso como un idiota, se levantaba y una parte de su pecho quedaba al descubierto y las delicadas líneas de la clavícula eran visibles. Maldito niñato. Lo odiaba porque en esos momentos, se sentía incluso más inferior que de costumbre. Porque Near tenía un efecto sobre él. Sea cual fuese, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Sintió la ira de nuevo recorrer su torrente sanguíneo y disparó todo el odio que pudo a través de sus irises en un intento de encubrir el sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

—Debo suponer que la ira de Mello se debe a su desempeño en el examen. ¿No es así? — indagó Near mientras continuaba retorciendo su rizo preferido y desviaba su mirada al castillo de dados, aún intacto.

—Cállate, enano. —escupió con furia el rubio, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos. La sensación en la boca de su estómago había cesado, lo cual tranquilizaba a Mello. Mas, la cólera por el anodino resultado, aún no se iba.

—Deberías estudiar más, Mello—sugirió Near, en un tono levemente burlesco. —Tal vez así no...

Y la frase fue interrumpida por la violenta manera en que Mello levantó a Near por el cuello de su pijama, mientras lo empujaba contra el mueble, botando algunos juguetes en el camino. El albino podía atisbar la furia en los irises de Mello, y le parecía fascinante el como con una pequeña provocación, estos adquirían un brillo poco común otorgándole así un color más profundo. Near jamás había visto el mar, pero sentía que su color sería muy parecido a los ojos del rubio que ahora lo sostenía por sobre el suelo, de repente el dolor de su espalda no parecía la gran cosa.

—Te dije que te callaras, maldito enano—susurró Mello, aproximándose más a la persona en sus manos. Quería intimidarlo, quería sentir, aunque fuese por ese momento, que él era superior al albino. Afianzó el agarré en la tela blanca y entornó sus ojos, comenzando una batalla de miradas con su rival.

Sin darse cuenta, se acercaba más a él. En un intento de amenazarlo, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Near cerca de su rostro, supo que amedrentarlo no era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. En realidad, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Pero tampoco podía soltarlo, al parecer su cerebro se había ido de viaje, dejando a su traicionero cuerpo como amo y señor de sus acciones. De una manera inesperada se encontró disfrutando del inusitado calor que desprendía el cuerpo del albino. Y ahí estaba de nuevo; esa sensación vertiginosa se hizo presente en la boca de su estómago, y aunque no lo reconocería jamás: le resultada agradable, _demasiado agradable._ Maldito Near.

Miró con mayor detenimiento el rostro de Near, haciendo un minucioso escrutinio del gesto indiferente que parecía como si alguien lo hubiese tallado ahí desde su nacimiento. Se concentró en el degradé de tonos grises que conformaban los ojos de su enemigo, y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña luz en el fondo de ambos pozos oscuros, que antes no estaba ahí. No sabía lo que era, pero era una evidencia en contra de todo lo que decían los niños del orfanato: Near no era un robot. Algo sentía, no sabía qué, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba. Y Mello se sorprendió pensando que no le molestaría ser él quien lo descubriese.

—Mello, Near—interrumpió un niño, mientras se asomaba por la puerta con gesto temeroso— Roger los llama, dice que los espera en su oficina.

El rubio salió de sus cavilaciones y chasqueó su lengua con molestia, soltó al albino sin importarle que cayera con fuerza al piso. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras colocaba sus manos temblorosas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, disimulando el efecto que había tenido sobre él, el reciente y extraño encuentro con Near. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y miró de reojo al chico que aún yacía en el piso, rodó los ojos con exagerado gesto burlesco y siguió su camino, ahuyentando no sólo al niño que los había llamado, sino también a todos los pensamientos que habían acudido a su cabeza momentos atrás.

Near se levantó con pesadumbre y miró con gesto inalterable la puerta. Le dolía la parte baja de la espalda, pero de nuevo ignoró el dolor y siguió a Mello, no sin antes tomar un distracción para, lo que él suponía, sería el largo regaño que le daría Roger al rubio por intentar golpearlo. Miró todos sus juguetes y tomó un pequeño puzzle blanco, el que había armado mil veces. El que tenía una pequeña L encima. Lo acercó a su cuerpo y se encaminó a la oficina de Roger, pasando de largo por el gran castillo que había construido y que Mello no había derrumbado.

* * *

—L ha muerto.

Mello no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba porque L no podía estar muerto. Kira no podía haber ganado, no podía haber vencido a su ídolo.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —Mello sabía muchas cosas, era un genio después de todo. Y dentro de su vasto conocimiento, se encontraban las cinco fases del duelo. _Primero: negación_. — ¡Repítelo!

El anciano no despegaba la vista de su escritorio, su mirada era de profunda tristeza no sólo por L, sino también por su amigo, por Watari. Si L estaba muerto, significaba que el inventor también. —L ha muerto—repitió con pesadumbre.

El rubio abrió los ojos, sin poder creerlo. Había muerto, de verdad lo estaba. No era una jodida broma; era real, un hecho. L estaba muerto, el desgraciado de Kira lo había matado, estaba seguro. Maldito mal nacido.

— ¡¿Muerto?! —dijo mientras acortaba la distancia y se apoyaba en el escritorio caoba del anciano frente a él. — ¿Ha sido Kira quién lo ha matado, verdad? —inquirió tomando a Roger de las solapas de su traje. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, por la gran fuerza que desquitaba en la mullida tela bajo sus dedos. _Segunda fase: ira. _

Mello era una persona emocional, pasional y bastante impulsiva, cualquiera que pasase media hora con él, sabría eso. Por eso para Roger no fue una sorpresa la reacción del segundo en la línea de sucesión. Podía sentir el ligero temblor de las manos del menor a través del agarre a su chaqueta. Debía calmarlo, nada bueno surgiría si perdía el control y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. — ¡Mello…!—intentó decir, pero fue cortado por el gran estruendo de las piezas blancas al caer.

—Si no puedes ganar el juego, si no puedes resolver el puzzle, eres sólo un perdedor— Para Near la muerte de L significaba que había perdido en el juego contra Kira. Las cartas en su mazo se habían acabado, la torre de dados se había derrumbado y el castillo de cartas se lo había llevado el viento. Pero el asesino ganó una partida, mas, no el juego. Y al albino le encantaban los juegos, sobre todo sí él resultaba ganador. Ellos eran la última carta de L, la única pieza de dominó que impedía que Kira hubiese derrumbado toda la torre, la única que seguía en pie. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Mello, sabiendo lo que sus palabras habían provocado en él, después de todo había tratado a su ídolo como un fracasado.

Las claras cejas de Mello se juntaron, frunció su ceño y una mueca de ira se dejó ver en su boca. Maldito Near, él no merecía ser sucesor de L. Su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora, intentado encontrar una explicación. Pensando en mil escenarios distintos, donde tal vez el desenlace hubiese sido distinto.

Si tan sólo ellos lo hubiesen ayudado, tal vez lo tres juntos pudiesen haber ayudado en la captura de ese infeliz. _Tercera fase: Negociación._

Pero ya era tarde, no había explicación que bastara. El detective más grande había sido asesinado. Recordó los escasos tiempos que compartió con su mentor y él lo sabía, no importase lo que ese estúpido dijese; L es el mejor detective._ Era_. Sintió su pecho pesado, la tristeza se empeñaba en nublar su juicio. Apretó sus manos, hiriéndose las palmas con sus propias uñas, en un intento de amainar el dolor emocional. _Cuarta fase: Dolor._

El dolor en sus palmas, lo trajo a la realidad y calmó un poco la turbación en su interior; inhaló y exhaló lentamente. No debía dejar de respirar, dejas de pensar cuando dejas de respiras. Y a pesar de que le estaba costando como el diablo, no podía ser un niñato impulsivo ahora.

¿Qué haría L es su lugar?

_Sopesar todos los escenarios posibles, los posibles actos y consecuencias. Y no rechazar ninguno, por más improbable que fuese. _

Y lo supo, debía encontrar al culpable. Enarboló su mirada azulina del piso y respiró profundo. No hay espacio para lamentarse, porque él pronto haría justicia. El rubio no sólo encontraría a Kira, sino que vengaría al detective. Atraparía a Kira y cobraría vendetta, haría que pasara cada jodido día de su mísera existencia con su culo tras las rejas. Posiblemente lo ejecutasen, y Mello estaría en primera fila disfrutando de su chocolate, mientras al malnacido le inyectaban barbitúrico en sus malditas venas.

Se miró la palma derecha, la cual tenía una pequeña incisión, provocada por él mismo. Y juró, bajo la gota de sangre que escapaba de su cuerpo, que haría lo que fuese por atrapar a Kira. Por L lo haría. _Quinta fase: Aceptación._

Se giró y encaró a Roger, con la ansiedad comiéndole la boca del estómago, volvió a empuñar sus manos con determinación, pero sin llegar a herirse.

— ¿A quién eligió? ¿A Near o a mí?

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, roto únicamente cuando el albino colocaba las piezas en el puzzle blanco que armaba por segunda vez a una velocidad impresionante.

—Aún no lo había decidido—respondió el mayor, mientras dejaba escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, en un gesto cansado. — Y ahora que está muerto es demasiado tarde. —finalizó intercambiando su mirada entre Mello y Near.

Todo lo que hacía L tenía un motivo, un trasfondo…una razón. Para Near existían dos opciones; o L de verdad aún no se había decidido por alguno de los dos. O simplemente jamás tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Tomo una pieza blanca entre sus pueriles dedos, un rompecabezas. Eso había sido L, cada pequeña pieza de sus acciones eran parte de una gran imagen que sólo se veía cuando estaba completa. El albino aún no tenía todas las razones del porqué de la encrucijada en la cual se encontraban, años después entendería el verdadero motivo que tuvo el occiso para hacer lo que hizo. Cuando ya fuera tarde, cuando el puzzle estaba claro ante sus ojos, pero estaría solo para verlo.

* * *

Es mi primer fic dentro del fandom de Death Note y, oh por Temis, que espero que no haya quedado muy OoC. De verdad, traté de manejar lo mejor posible a estos dos, lo juro por Leibniz que mira. Es la primera parte de un twoshot, el cual será a su vez parte de muchos oneshots sobre esta pareja, casi todos basados en paradojas físicas o matemáticas, complejos psicológicos y dilemas existenciales. Ésta en específico trata sobre la conocida y hermosa paradoja de la mecánica cuántica: El gato de Schrödinger, la cual aparecerá de lleno en el próximo capítulo.

Ojalá les guste, para cualquier crítica, sugerencia, insulto, amenaza de muerte: los reviews están abiertos para ustedes, queridas shippers.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Paradoja: El gato de Schrödinger (II)

**Death note no me pertenece, es obra de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Advertencia: ninguna, creo.**

* * *

Paradoja del gato de Schrödinger (II)

* * *

—Near, Mello—llamó el anciano, mientras los miraba detenidamente—. ¿Qué les parece trabajar juntos?

El rubio lo miraba atónito, ¿él y Near trabajando juntos? ¿Era una broma, verdad? Si no fuese una situación tan delicada, el de ojos azules probablemente hubiese estallado en carcajadas. Era inverosímil que Roger les pidiera eso, no podían estar en la misma habitación sin insultarse ni agredirse, claro, esto último por parte del propio Mello. Pero aun así, no podían ser un equipo. Simplemente no. No y no. Hasta Near sabía que era una pésima idea.

—Sí, me parece una buena idea.

Está bien, tal vez sólo a él le parecía que eso era descabellado. Miro de reojo al chico que siempre conseguía crisparle los nervios y bueno, no era para menos; acababan de decirle que L murió, que no especificó a su sucesor, y por sí eso no fuera poco, su futuro estaba incierto y el muy idiota seguía como si nada, armando un puto rompecabezas blanco. Tan blanco como el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos dándole un toque de seriedad y… méndigo mocoso. Se estaba desviando.

— ¡Es imposible, Roger! — dijo Mello, con determinación mirando los cansados ojos del anciano frente a él—. Sabes que Near y yo no nos llevamos bien.

_Claro que no. _Se llevaban tan bien como el agua y el aceite, como el perro y el gato, como Newton y Leibniz, como la Iglesia y Galileo, así de bien se llevaban. _Estupendamente desastroso. _

—Siempre estamos compitiendo—recalcó el rubio, mientras empuñaba con fuerza sus manos, recordando todos y cada uno de los exámenes en que habían competido, siempre resultando él como perdedor, como el eterno segundón del orfanato, siempre él. Mello: la sombra de Near. Miró de reojo al albino y sintió la sangre golpear con fuerza sus venas, llevando la ira a todos los lugares de su cuerpo—. ¡Siempre!

El anciano frente a él estaba cabizbajo, tal vez estaba pensando en una solución al problema en que estaban sumergidos. O tal vez, pensando qué haría Watari en una situación así. Mello ignoraba el corriente de pensamientos del mayor, pero nada bueno auguraba la posible solución que había planteado: él no quería trabajar con Near, punto. No quería estar bajo el mando de ese enano blanco. Porque él sabía que eso sucedería si trabajasen juntos, sería su empleado, su puta secretaria, y Mello prefería ahogarse con chocolate antes que eso pasara. Con esto en mente, sólo una solución se le vino a la cabeza.

—Está bien, Roger—volvió a hablar el rubio mientras el hombre frente a él le dirigía la mirada—Near será el sucesor de L.

Near sabía que su comportamiento era asocial, que nunca jamás se esforzó en tener más de una plática con alguien, porque no le interesaba. Para él todos los humanos eran fáciles de manipular, de guiarlos a dónde él quería que fuesen, como juguetes; como marionetas. Con las cuales, con el tiempo, eventualmente se aburría y las dejaba tiradas y olvidadas en un rincón. Todos eran predecibles, claro, todos menos Mello. Y por eso el rubio era el único que llamaba su atención en toda la casa. Para él, Mello era como un tornado de emociones hecho persona; era impredecible, pasional y emocional. Y a pesar de ser un genio, se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, por la parte no lógica de su cerebro, y eso a Near le parecía fascinante. Como alguien tan inteligente, podía ser tan idiota.

Por eso no se sorprendió con la respuesta de Mello: darle la totalidad de la sucesión a él. Pero sí le hicieron mella sus razones. Sabía que todo iba más allá del orgullo, si bien éste podía ser una razón, no era el motivo central de abdicar a tal puesto. Y Near lo sabía, así que se hizo un recordatorio de preguntarle a Mello más tarde. Mientras calzaba la última pieza en el puzzle, procesó todo lo que había dicho el mayor: _"él es muy diferente a mí, resuelve los casos con lógica…" _

Un ligero calor se hizo presente en su pecho, desconectándolo por un instante. Era primera vez que esa calidez se dejaba sentir en su interior sin tener un contacto físico con el rubio de por medio. Cada vez que el rubio lo levantaba y lo acercaba a su cuerpo, sentía esa sensación extraña. Near lo atribuía al mismo calor que Mello emanaba, y que era agobiantemente íntimo. Pero ahora, que no lo estaba tocando, su hipótesis se fue al tacho de la basura. Pero, si no era por eso… ¿Cuál era el motivo de esa sensación?

—Me voy, dejo el orfanato—dijo Mello mientras se erguía gallardamente y daba media vuelta—. Pronto cumpliré quince años. Voy a vivir a mi modo.

Near escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él, mientras Mello desaparecía en el corredor, junto con la calidez en su interior.

* * *

No tenía muchas cosas en el orfanato, así que la bolsa de viaje estaba penosamente vacía, había echado una que otra prenda y Roger le había dado un poco de dinero. Suponía que eso le alcanzaría para comer un par de días, pero no estaba preocupado por su futuro, sabía que era inteligente y arriesgado. Por lo general esa era una mala combinación, pero no cuando tienes que sobrevivir en el mundo exterior, y Mello sobreviviría, tenía que hacerlo para venga superar al maldito mocoso blanco. Mocoso que ahora estaba tocando la puerta, _sentía_ que era él.

Con pereza cerró el cierre de su bolso, y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió lentamente dejando ver la clara cabellera del niño frente a él. Chasqueó la lengua, odiaba cuando sentía al idiota. No sabía cómo lo hacía; tal vez eran los pasos que daba, arrastrando los pies por el suelo, o el olor a limpio que destilaba. Sea como sea, Mello siempre sabía cuándo se acercaba Near.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con rudeza, mientras lo apuñalaba con sus penetrantes ojos.

—Creo que el tema de conversación no es adecuado para tenerlo en el pasillo—respondió Near, mientras se tocaba levemente su rizo favorito y desviaba la mirada por el angosto y vacío pasillo de madera.

Mello suspiró con fastidio y abrió un poco más la puerta, dejando pasar a su enemigo a la habitación, después de todo era el último día que pasaría en ese lugar, no le importaba que el enano lo dejase todo fétido con su olor a jabón. Con un gesto suave cerró la puerta y se giró encarando a Near, el cual se había acomodado en su cama. Una pierna arriba y arrimada contra su pecho, mientras la otra estaba meciéndose lentamente sin tocar el piso. La mirada del albino parecía perdida en algún lugar de su habitación y el dedo que rizaba su cabello se movía a una velocidad un poco mayor a como normalmente lo hacía.

Levantó una delgada ceja ante la confianza de Near al sentarse en su cama, sin ni siquiera habérselo ofrecido. Maldito desfachatado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el gran tema de conversación, enano confianzudo? —preguntó con todo el veneno que era capaz de lanzar mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos, manteniendo las distancias.

—La razón por la que Mello se va—dijo el menor, mientras enarbolaba su mirada y la clavaba en los ojos de Mello—, ¿cuál es?

El rubio bufó exageradamente, en un intento de aplacar el peso de la sorpresa que sintió en su interior. No entendía por qué el albino le preguntaba eso, ni a dónde quería llegar. No entendía nada, se sentía confundido y estúpido, se iría en menos de tres horas y él gastaba su tiempo en hablar con Near, con su enemigo. Sí, era un estúpido.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —contraatacó el rubio con otra pregunta, mientras ladeaba su cabeza y una irónica sonrisa aparecía en su fino rostro, ocultando cualquier atisbo de nerviosismo.

—Es de mal gusto contestar una pregunta con otra, Mello—respondió el albino. Había dejado de rizar su cabello y ahora su mano reposaba tranquilamente sobre la pierna que estaba sobre la cama, sus dedos eran apenas visibles gracias al largo de las mangas del blanco pijama. Su mirada seguía fija en el rostro del muchacho frente a él.

—¿No eres fan del método socrático? —preguntó son sorna, mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba y flexionaba una pierna contra la puerta, tomando una postura despreocupada.

—No cuando pregunto algo concreto, Mello. ¿Por qué no quieres responderme? ¿Es acaso…_…porque tienes miedo?_ —preguntó con el mismo tono de burla camuflada con indiferencia que solía usar para enfurecer a Mello, y sonrió internamente cuando pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio, era demasiado orgulloso para permitir que alguien le dijera que tenía miedo. _Demasiado orgulloso_—. ¿A qué le temes, Mello? ¿Qué es lo que-

Mello se descruzó de brazos, y golpeó la puerta con uno de ellos mientras se impulsaba con la pierna que ya tenía en el piso, acortó la distancia entre ellos en dos zancadas y tomó rudamente a Near por el cuello de su pijama, dejándolo a una cercanía peligrosa e interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a salir de la boca del menor.

—Cállate, imbécil—siseó con ira, mientras fruncía el ceño, movía a Near de la cama, y lo estampaba contra la pared más cercana a su cama.

—Aun no entiendo por qué te empecinas en interrumpir todo lo que digo, Mello.

—Te dije que te callaras—volvió a susurrar Mello, con el tono más peligroso que pudo vocalizar.

—¿Vas a responderme? ¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó el albino, sin despegar sus ojos de los del rubio. Le dolía un poco el cuello, pero no era nada que no pudiese soportar, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de ira de Mello—. ¿Por qué no quisiste trabajar juntos?

—¡Cállate! —gritó mientras volvía a estamparlo contra la pared, y afianzaba su agarre en la tela del pijama provocando que sus nudillos se tiñesen de un pálido blanco. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, y amenazaba con salirse de la cavidad en cualquier momento.

—Mello…—susurró Near mientras subía una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre la del rubio. Ahora no era tiempo para que el de ojos azules perdiera el control, en cualquier otra situación hubiera jugado con él, pero ya no podía porque sabía que era cuestión de horas para que Mello dejase el orfanato, y antes de irse, tenía que contestar sus dudas. Pero el efecto fue el opuesto a lo que él espero, y el chico pareció enfurecerse más con su toque, puesto que apretó con más fuerza la tela de su ropa y lo levantó un poco sobre el suelo. A pesar de ser delgado, Mello ejercía bastante fuerza. El cuello le dolió un poco más y su respiración se hizo más trabajosa.

—No me toques, maldito—dijo Mello. Su cara estaba levemente roja, probablemente por la ira, o tal vez por el toque de Near, no lo sabía. Mentira, sí lo sabía y por eso estaba tan enfurecido. Le enojaba de sobre manera que algo preveniente de él pudiese causarle sensaciones, que a pesar de que eran placenteras, no le gustaban. Porque era ese enano blanco el que las causaba. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía así, y no era nada más y nada menos que el zángano de Near el culpable—. Suéltame.

—No—respondió Near, y como prueba de su negativa, levantó la otra mano y la poso suavemente en la trigueña mano del rubio. Lo estaba retando. Sabía que probablemente recibiría un golpe, pero lo estaba llevando al límite por una razón: no quería que Mello se fuese sin poder llevarlo al abismo de su comportamiento, porque Mello era inestable e intenso, pero con él lo era aún más. Near lo sabía, y de un modo retorcido y masoquista; le gustaba que fuese así—. Respóndeme, Mello.

Mello desvió su mirada de los ojos oscuros de Near, a sus propias manos. El toque del albino se sentía cálido, sus manos eran suaves y el contraste entre sus pieles le pareció armonioso, como si algo encajase. Su fuero interior se revolvió, sintió como si su estómago hubiese subido y bajado rápidamente, provocándole cosquillas. La dosis de ira iba disminuyendo en sus venas, ya no sentía la sangre agolpándose en su carótida, ni sus pulsaciones en los oídos, se estaba tranquilizando a un ritmo que le pareció escalofriante. Si seguía así, probablemente terminase siendo un dependiente del litio para calmar sus cambios de humor. Agachó su cabeza y dejó que sus hebras doradas ocultasen sus ojos del escrutinio de Near. Aflojó el agarre y depositó al menor en el suelo, pero sin soltarlo.

—Porque…—empezó Mello, sorprendiendo al albino. No sólo no lo había golpeado, sino que al parecer le contestaría. Inconscientemente afianzó levemente el toque en las manos del rubio—…no podemos trabajar juntos, Near.

—No lo sabes—respondió el mejor, con una voz levemente más ronca debido a la brutalidad de Mello, y a la aparente fascinación de éste por asirlo del cuello—. No puedes saber algo que aún no sucede.

—Sí, sí puedo—dijo mientras levantaba altivamente su cabeza, su mirada era desafiante—.Jamás podremos trabajar juntos.

—Si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos, Mello—Para Near existían dos posibilidades: trabajar juntos y atrapar a Kira, sabía que juntos podían. Separados eran inteligentes, pero juntos, probablemente serían imparables, Near tenía la lógica que Mello carecía. Pero el rubio tenía la determinación y emocionalidad que el de ojos oscuros no. Se complementaban. Y su otra opción, era que Mello se fuese y atrapar a Kira él sólo. No dudaba de sus habilidades, pero de algún modo, esa idea no le gustaba, con Mello sería más rápido y una victoria avasalladora. Pero sin importar lo que él quisiese, ambas posibilidades eran reales, y altamente probables. Por eso debía inclinar la balanza al lado que él quería, debía intervenir—.Tal vez por eso L no se decidió, ambos somos los sucesores.

—No, tú lo eres, acabo de rechazar el puesto. De hecho, si no me falla la memoria, creo que tú estuviste ahí—respondió con ironía. Mello también barajó la posibilidad de que L siempre tuvo la intención de mantenerlos a los dos como sus sucesores, pero para él era imposible estar por debajo de Near, ésta era su oportunidad de demostrar que él podía ser tan, o más, capaz que el albino. Atraparía a Kira con sus medios, ya estaba decidido. Él sería el número uno, y nadie se interpondría en su camino, haría lo que fuese necesario. —Después de todo, no necesito del dinero de la sucesión ni las ventajas de ser L, para atrapar al maldito ese. Lo atraparé antes que tú, enano.

Y después de decir esto, soltó a Near y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a tomar su bolso y largarse de ahí. El viento afuera azotaba con fuerza las ventanas y probablemente comenzaría a llover pronto, si no quería morir de hipotermia debía salir deprisa y encontrar un buen lugar para quedarse. Alcanzó a dar dos pasos hasta que escuchó al albino llamarlo, de detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

—¿Crees en Dios, verdad Mello? —le preguntó, con el mismo tono de inferencia que usaba. Su mano había viajado a su cabellera y retorcía con lentitud el mechón más próximo a su oreja, y su mirada se había posado en la pequeña cruz que estaba por encima de la cama del rubio.

—¿Y qué con eso? —rebatió el, ligeramente indignado al pensar que Near se estaba burlando de sus creencias—. No te burles de eso, méndiga bola de-

El menor se acercó lentamente y sacó debajo de su pijama un rosario que Mello jamás le había visto portar, se veía que era antiguo y al parecer el albino no le tenía demasiado aprecio, puesto que lo trataba sin delicadeza. Esa acción hizo que su cerebro se desconectara y dejara la frase a medio acabar, tenía una ligera idea de lo que Near haría. Ladeó levemente la cabeza, preguntando silenciosamente qué diablos se suponía que significaba eso.

—Venía conmigo cuando me abandonaron, no tengo ningún apego emocional por él—dijo mientras se lo sacaba por encima de su cabeza y se lo tendía al rubio—.Tómalo, supongo que lo necesitarás. Las personas religiosas necesitan de estas cosas cuand-

—Cállate—le espetó Mello, mientras lo tomaba entre sus dedos, aún tenía el calor corporal de Near. Era bastante bonito, con cuentas blancas y rojas. Se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza y lo escondió por debajo de su camiseta negra. Se dio media vuelta y abrió su bolso—. No te hagas ilusiones conmigo, esto es sólo para que estemos a mano.

Y mientras decía esto, sacó del fondo un pedazo de papel blanco, cerró el bolso y se acercó a Near, mientras mantenía con fuerza el papel contra su pecho. Suspiró y se lo tendió al albino, el cual lo recibió con un ligero roce entre las manos de ambos. Mello quitó rápidamente su mano y se volvió, no es que le diese vergüenza, claro. Sólo quería ocultar el ligero sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, estaba compartiendo algo con su enemigo, por todos los cielos. Se sentía más estúpido que hace media hora atrás.

Near dio vuelta la hoja de papel y descubrió que era una fotografía de un joven y aniñado Mello, su mirada desafiante estaba impresa para siempre en el papel baritado entre sus dedos. Sonrió levemente, Mello le estaba confiando algo muy preciado. Su imagen. No sabía por qué lo hacía, y si debía adivinar, suponía que ni el mismo Mello sabía del porqué de sus acciones. Era un descuido dejar algo de él atrás, suponía que eso es lo que llamaban confianza.

—Volveré a buscarla—dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, mientras se colocaba el bolso en su hombre derecho—. Cuídala.

El albino asintió, mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su pijama, de donde jamás saldría hasta que su dueño viniese a reclamarla.

—Supongo que esto es el adiós —dijo mientras se acomodaba la parte donde había guardado la foto, la cual hacía un agradable peso en su vestimenta.

—Lo es, nos veremos cuando te haya vencido, Near—Dio media vuelta y tomó el pomo de la puerta, dudó un segundo. Tenía ganas de hacer algo, era estúpido, lo sabía. Pero qué diablos, probablemente no lo vería en muchos años más, y Mello se caracterizaba por ser la persona impulsiva, muy impulsiva. Así que, por segunda vez, giró encarando a Near, quién lo miró con gesto sorprendido. Avanzó rápidamente, dejando caer su bolso, y lo rodeo el delgado cuerpo de su auto proclamado enemigo, en un ligero y cálido abrazo. Lo soltó tan rápido como pudo, dio la vuelta, tomó el bolso y sin mirar atrás, cruzó la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola con fuerza en el proceso.

Near se había quedado estático en el lugar, no había respondido el abrazo, porque a pesar de tener un cerebro brillante, no pudo procesar a tiempo el hecho de que Mello lo estaba abrazando, de hecho, si no fuese por el calor y el olor que dejó el rubio en su ropa, hubiese jurado que eso jamás pasó. Agachó la vista y sonrió, Mello siempre conseguía sorprenderlo. Era fascinante.

* * *

Mello cruzó la reja que separaba el orfanato para niños superdotados de Wammy's House, y supo que ya jamás volvería a pisarlo. Caminó a paso decidido entre el camino que lo llevaría a la cuidad más cercana. Había tomado su decisión, basándose en el hecho de que trabajar con Near era inviable, imposible. Sus ansias de ganar y ser superior pudieron con cualquier plan trazado por L, y siguió lo que él quería hacer con su vida. Él miró dentro de la caja, y para él, el gato estaba muerto. Las dos posibilidades habían sido reducidas a su realidad, a vagar sólo por las calles, buscando su destino, haciendo él su camino, Buscaría venganza, y sería el número uno, ese era su resultado. Apresuró el paso, la lluvia estaba empezando a mojar sus cabellos.

* * *

Near miraba por la ventana como Mello cruzaba el dintel de la puerta de salida del orfanato, mientras apretaba con delicadeza la foto entre sus dedos. Sabía que volvería a verlo, él mismo se lo había prometido a su manera. Near sabía que tarde o temprano cumplirían con su misión y atraparían al asesino en masa más grande de la historia. Trabajarían juntos, consciente o inconscientemente, después de todo, iban al mismo objetivo, a la misma meta. Tal vez tomasen por caminos totalmente separados, surcarían distintos obstáculos, pero llegarían, ambos. Su realidad era esa, en su caja, el gato vivía. Había destapado la caja, y el experimento salió como él quería, terminaría viendo a Mello, tarde o temprano. Mientras eso pasaba, tenía que adelantar camino, miró nuevamente y el rubio ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Guardó la foto en su bolsillo, y suspiró mientras las finas gotas de lluvia golpeaban con suavidad la ventana.

_Cuando nos enfrentamos a una situación, siempre tenemos dos opciones. _

_A veces el miedo de decidir una, es intimidante. Pero no debe frenarte, jamás_

_Debes tomas una decisión y atreverte a ir más allá de lo que puedes, arriésgate._

_Sólo entonces descubrirás como resultará._

_Jamás sabrás sino lo intentas._

_Compra eso que quieres, prueba esa comida exótica._

_Dale una oportunidad a alguien que lo merece._

_Abre la caja, sólo entonces sabrás como resultaran las cosas._

_De eso se trata la vida, de experimentar una y otra vez._

_Porque esos experimentos nos hacen lo que somos._

_Esas decisiones nos marcan, nos enseñan._

_Sin ellas no estaríamos donde estamos, las necesitamos_

_Porque gracias a ellas terminas en el lugar, en el cual perteneces._

* * *

**A cada linda personita que llego hasta aquí le digo: muchas gracias por leer, chocolate y dulces para ti.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo. **


End file.
